Into the Arms of Another
by Crapicus
Summary: The harsh words of her Grandmother pushed Jennifer away, pushed her to him. Oneshot. JenniferVincent.


Author's Note: I have only seen two episodes of this show and realize that I have no right to write for this fandom, but I just had to get this story out. For some odd reason, older guy/younger girl relationships turn me on. And when I saw this episode, I was SO waiting for Jen to get up off her porch and run off to be with Vincent. To me, it just felt like it "should" have happened. Call me a sadistic bitch, I guess. :P

If you don't like it, leave a review and yell at me; I really don't mind on this one. If you're twisted like me and _do_ happen to like it, let me know. ;)

* * *

Jennifer didn't know what she was doing there. Okay, she knew what she was doing there; she just couldn't believe she was actually going to go this. It was defiant. It was dangerous. _It was illegal_. But she needed it. After what her grandmother had said to her so harshly last night, her rebellious side demanded that she go see him, demanded that she directly disobey. She could see Vincent working with something on his boat and she slowly walked over, waiting for him to notice her. 

When he turned around a few minutes later, he saw her and frowned. "You here to press charges or something?" he asked, continuing to work.

"No," Jennifer answered quietly.

"Then what do you want?"

"I--" she faltered and glanced down for a minute. Then she forced herself to look at him. "You weren't the only one who got yelled at last night, okay? And because I'm an awful, rebellious child…I need you to fuck me," she stated as confidently as she could.

_That_ got his attention. He looked over at her, eyebrow cocked. "Such a dirty word from such a lovely mouth," he chastised.

Jennifer sighed. "I don't use it often, alright?" she snapped, then paused before asking, "Please?"

"Please what?" Vincent teased.

"You _know_ what! Last night you wanted it bad, and now I'm here offering it to you." She paused. "Well?"

Vincent thought for a minute. He wanted her. Damn, how he wanted her! But, "As you said last night, you're only sixteen," he pointed out. "I could get into major trouble if anyone found out." He needed to know how badly _she_ wanted it. When she stepped onto the boat and began slowly walking towards him, he couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," she promised when she stopped two feet in front of him. Damn, he was gorgeous, especially with his shirt off. She watched him slowly run his eyes over her body, looking as if he were seriously considering it.

But Jennifer didn't have the patience to deal with his indecision. She closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. She suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Not _here_," he hissed. She nodded and followed when he took her hand and led her below deck. As soon as the door was closed, he slammed her against the wall and took possession of her mouth. After a minute of reminding her of what his talented tongue could do, he nipped her bottom lip. Jennifer wasn't used to having things so rough, but, damn, she was loving it!

A moment later, she pushed him back, gasping in air. Vincent moved his lips down to her neck without missing a beat. She clawed weakly against his chest as he continued his torturous ministrations. Damn, if he didn't know every single one of her hotspots! When he bit the side of her neck, her hips bucked against him and he groaned. Loving his pleasured noise, she began grinding her hips against the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Too many clothes," he moaned and backed up slightly so he could get at the zipper on the back of her skirt. He allowed his hands to slide over her ass for a moment before slowly unzipping her.

As her skirt fell to the floor, Jennifer began having second thoughts. She tried to think of a way to talk herself out of this, but suddenly felt his hot breath on her ear and knew she was lost. When he flicked the edge of her ear with his tongue, she whimpered and let her head fall back against the wall.

Vincent grinned. "_Somebody's_ getting turned on," he whispered and she shivered.

"Less talk, more tongue," she begged. He readily complied, darting his tongue inside her ear and causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders. Then he bit the top of her ear and tugged it gently.

"Ooh, so you like it rough?" she murmured, clamping her hand around the bulge in his shorts.

"Shit!" he cried as his hips automatically thrust into her hand.

Jennifer quickly reached for his fly, undoing the button with her other hand. She pushed his shorts off his hips and was reaching for his boxers, when his hands clasped hers.

"Not yet," he growled, the dropped her hands and grabbed the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it off her and leaving them both in only their underwear.

When his lips latched onto her collarbone, Jennifer murmured, "Doesn't this boat have a bedroom?"

Vincent said nothing, but scooped up her legs and carried her down the narrow hall and into his bedroom. There he gently lay her down on the mattress and straddled her hips, reaching for the clasp of her bra. He would have had it off in only seconds, but Jennifer had arched up beneath him and was now flicking his left nipple with her tongue. "Damn you," he growled as he fumbled with the clasp. He couldn't concentrate worth shit with her sucking on him like that! He finally succeeding in freeing her breasts a moment later just as she bit him. "Oh, shit!" he moaned and threw his head back. She grinned and bit him again, harder this time. He let out a loud moan and pushed her down before she could try again.

"Two can play that game," Vincent growled, ducking his head to her chest and placing his lips around her soft, pink nipple. When he gave it a fervent suck, Jennifer moaned and arched her back. He grinned and swirled his tongue around her now-rigid nub, earning a whimper from her. When he bit down on her, she cried out and nearly arched off the bed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No! Dammit, don't stop," she begged. He smirked and nipped her a second time, loving the mewl she made.

After he had sufficiently loved both her breasts, Jennifer knew that she just _had_ to be dripping through her underwear. "Vincent, please…need you," she moaned as he ran his tongue along the edge of her panties. Her eyes fluttered shut as he slowly began pulling them off. She felt him place a gentle kiss just above her curls and she impatiently yanked off his boxers. "Please!" she cried. "Need you _now_!"

"Patience is a virtue," Vincent teased and brought a hand down between her legs. Then he teasingly trailed his finger through her juices, careful not to touch her clit. After watching her writhe under this torture for a minute, he removed his finger and licked it clean, something that Jennifer found incredibly hot to watch.

"Please, Vincent," she breathed, bringing a hand down to stroke his throbbing shaft. He reveled in the sensations she was giving him for a moment, then brought his hand down on her again, flicking her clit this time. Her hips bucked against his hand as she moaned. He flicked her several times more, and she finally grabbed his erection in frustration. "Now, Vincent!" she cried, squeezing him hard.

He moaned and nodded, placing his hands on either side of her and kissing her roughly. She tangled her fingers through his hair and kissed him back as she lifted her hips slightly, desperate to feel him inside of her. "You swear you won't tell _anyone_?" he asked when he broke the kiss, pressing the head of his rod against her dripping center.

"I swear, I swear!" she whimpered, angling her hips. She cried out as he pushed himself fully inside of her with one smooth thrust. Damn, he was big!

"Fuck, you are so tight," he breathed, gently sliding out and then thrusting into her again.

"Faster," Jennifer whispered and then let out an ecstatic moan when Vincent increased his speed and force. When she felt his finger on her clit a minute later, she arched her back again. Then she remembered that there was something she could do for him. She slid her hand down to where they were joined. '_Where is it?'_ she wondered to herself as she pressed her knuckle into him, searching for that sensitive area. When she tried again in a different place, he cried "Fuck!" as his back arched, driving himself deeper into her. She grinned. '_Found it.'_

A few short minutes, later, Vincent began thrusting faster, began pounding her. Jennifer knew she'd be sore later, but she didn't care. "Come on, Jen," he moaned, pulling her leg around his waist so he could slide even deeper into her tight little body. "Cum for me." He leaned down and began sucking on the hotspot at the base of her neck.

"Vincent," she moaned. She raked her nails down his arms as she felt the speed of his hand increase. "I think I'm…" One more particularly hard thrust and she shattered. "Damn, Vincent!" she cried, her head thrashing on the pillow and her hips continuing to slam into his as she rode out her orgasm. Wanting to make him to feel as good as he was making her feel, she rammed her knuckle up against his prostate again and was rewarded by a shouted expletive and a long, hard moan as he came. A few seconds later, he collapsed beside her, trying to slide out of her gently. "Take _that_…Grandma," he panted with a smirk.

Breathing heavily herself, Jennifer knew that she only had about four hours before her Grandmother would know she had skipped school. As of right now, however, she couldn't care less. When she suddenly shivered, Vincent reached down to pull a sheet up over them both. Feeling tired, Jennifer decided that she would think up an excuse for her Grandmother later. She rolled over onto her stomach and gently lay her head on his chest, bringing her arm to rest on him as well.

Vincent looked down at the innocent, young girl in his bed. "Jen…" he began, and her heart skipped a beat at his tone. '_Please, you **can't** kick me out…'_ When she raised her head to look at him, he sighed. "Never mind," he murmured and kissed her forehead. Jennifer smiled and lay her head on him again, relieved. Within minutes, she was asleep.

XXXXXX

When Jennifer woke up, she couldn't place where she was. She was alone in a strange bed… And she was naked. When the whole bedroom suddenly rocked and she heard the sound of waves slapping against something, she remembered. Memories of hard, fast, incredible sex with Vincent flashed in her mind and she winced. What had she done?! Not that she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed it, but as she had pointed out to Abby, the man was old enough to be her father! Dammit, why didn't she ever _listen_ to her Grandmother?

She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall, a tear slowly slipping down her cheek. Then she pulled the covers tighter around herself as she curled up into a ball. She blinked rapidly and tried to hold back her tears of frustration. Then she stopped caring a moment later, and let them fall. Inhaling shakily, she didn't hear Vincent enter the room until she felt his hand on her bare shoulder. Jennifer immediately stiffened and when he felt it, he began rubbing his hand gently up and down her arm. She swiped at her eyes and pulled away from him. "Please, don't," she whispered.

"Jen--"

"Just leave me alone," she begged softly. "Please?"

Instead, she felt the bed depress and then felt his lips on the back of her neck. "Vincent, stop, I--" Shit. The man knew just the right amount of pressure to use, knew where to kiss and where to nibble.

"You sure you want me to stop?" he murmured against her neck.

Against her better judgment, Jennifer found herself slowly shaking her head 'no.' Now that he'd had a chance to work his magic, she realized that he was downright intoxicating. Maybe resting in his arms for another couple of hours wouldn't be so bad…

"Are you hungry?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, jerking her mind back to the present.

"I made lunch, if you'd care t--"

"Lunch?!" she cried, sitting up. "Holy crap, what time is it?"

"Lunchtime," he answered with a smirk.

"No, I have a lunch date with Abby!" she explained worriedly, scanning the room for her clothes. "If I'm not there, she'll get ideas." She started to get up to get dressed, but stopped, blushing. "Can you, umm… Why don't you go eat while I get dressed?" she asked, biting her lip.

He smiled amusedly. He'd fucked her less than an hour ago and now she was suddenly feeling modest. He nodded, then leaned over and gave her another searing kiss. Damn…she could get used to those. When he left her a minute later, she quickly got dressed, mumbling a "goodbye" before dashing up the stairs and off the boat.

Vincent smiled as he watched her go. She'd be back. Of that he was certain.


End file.
